Collide
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Connor had finally had enough. It was the fourth time Abby had slammed a door this evening and despite the fact she had made it clear she wasn't speaking to him, she was making sure he knew she was there. *spoilers for series 4 ep 4*


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Been struggling with my Abby/Connor muse lately, but thanks to four lovely friends I've got it back. Those ladies know who they are and this fic is a thank you to them. The title was inspired by "Many of Horror (When we collide)" by Biffy Clyro.**

**Contains Spoilers for episode 4 of series 4, and this fic follows directly from the events of that episode. If you enjoy this, then please let me know! Writers need encouragement (which is why I've struggled of late ... getting lots of hits but few comments)**

* * *

Connor had finally had enough. It was the fourth time Abby had slammed a door this evening and despite the fact she had made it clear she wasn't speaking to him, she was making sure he knew she was there.

She'd driven home alone; leaving Connor having to wait for Jess so he could get home. He supposed it was for the best and hoped Abby would have calmed down by the time they arrived. He and Jess spent the journey talking about what had been a pretty rough day all round and he felt quite sorry for her. In some ways, she was like he had once been and he understood exactly what it was like to see someone you have feelings for in danger.

But it became very obvious that Abby had not calmed down, and the atmosphere was tense. Jess disappeared into her room, telling Connor she thought they needed some space to talk things over. He was grateful, but he knew talking was no good. In Abby's eyes, he was wrong. He hadn't backed her up when she thought he should have and that was the ultimate betrayal. When the door slammed again, something inside him snapped. It was time he made her realise that she wasn't always the one that was right.

He followed her into the bedroom and stood in the doorway watching her for a moment. She was sat on the stool at the dressing table, pulling a brush through her hair angrily. "Something the matter, Connor?" she said sarcastically.

"Actually, yes there is." he said. He caught a slight flash in her eyes. She was shocked that he hadn't just rolled over onto his back like an obedient puppy and said "I'm sorry."

"I've got nothing to say to you!" she spat, turning so that she didn't have to look at him but angling herself so that she could see his reflection in the mirror.

"Good, because that means I can finally get a word in and tell you my side of the story." Connor took a deep breath. He could feel his blood boiling and any minute now he was going to erupt.

Abby rolled her eyes and slammed the brush down onto the dressing table.

"Do you know why I went to the anomaly today?" he paused, not really expecting an answer. "I went because there were lives in danger."

"That's crap, Connor!" Abby spun round and glared at him. "The anomaly was at a school, on a Saturday. You didn't know there were people in there until you got inside."

"There's always lives in danger when there's an anomaly, Abby." He was trying to keep calm, but he could feel his voice getting louder. "And I totally get that you believe the creatures deserve to stay alive until the right anomalies can be found … but human life has to be our priority."

Abby stood up and faced Connor square on; arms folded. "I thought we were a couple now?"

"We are. But that doesn't mean I have to agree with everything you want. Being a couple is about both of us, and perhaps you should start thinking about the things I believe in too. Maybe it should be me angry with you for not supporting what I did today?"

Connor could see the look on Abby's face alter slightly. He'd hit a raw nerve, and she was trying very hard to think of something to say back. "You just wanted an excuse to go off with Becker and Matt with your new gun and play heroes!" He could almost see her defying him to come back with a response; a flicker of a smug smile tracing across her lips.

"It wasn't exactly a game we were playing this afternoon!" Connor felt the muscles in his neck tense as his anger began to swell. Abby let out a laugh, which flamed him even more. He slammed the door shut, and Abby's face changed. "You do know a kid died today?"

"Really?" she said quietly. "No, I didn't know that."

"No, because you were so wrapped up in your bloody self that you didn't even think to ask how it all went and what happened to us back there." He took a step towards her, his heart pounding. He saw something in Abby's eyes he'd never seen before; fear. "And Jess witnessed it on the CCTV, the girl's body being dragged away... do you remember what it was like witnessing your first dead body? Poor Jess is probably going to have nightmares tonight... and all you care about is your precious menagerie of dangerous creatures that are capable of killing a kid." He took another step closer, his throat feeling tight and his fists clenching so hard the knuckles turned white.

"She didn't say that ..." Abby said. Connor could see tears forming in her eyes; that had to be a good sign. He was getting through to her; she was slowly realising that it wasn't all about her.

"You didn't give her a chance! You didn't give anyone a chance!... She also saw Becker get attacked, then lost contact. I bet she was freaking out, wondering how badly hurt he was!"

"Becker was hurt?" Abby sat down on the edge of the bed, shaking her head. "Is he OK?"

"Like you care? Yes, he is, thanks to Matt. The creature used some kind of venom and it was pretty worrying for a while." Connor moved to the edge of the bed, looking down at Abby. "Reminded me a little of when Stephen got attacked... you remember Stephen don't you? Or have you lost every …."

"Stop it!" Abby yelled, angrily wiping her tear stained cheeks. "That's not fair!"

Connor could barely breathe now, his head was spinning. He'd pushed further than he had intended but he couldn't stop now that he'd started. He moved his arm, and saw Abby flinch and stare up at him through wide eyes. That pulled him back to reality – he was scaring her; she thought he was going to hit her! "Abby... I ..." his voice was barely audible; his body shaking in a combination of anger and fear.

"I'm sorry." Abby said. She reached for his trembling hand, gripping it tightly. Connor felt his eyes stinging as he slumped down on the bed beside her. She stroked his cheek softly with her fingertips, but he swatted them away angrily.

"You think saying sorry makes it all OK?" he snapped. Connor hated hearing his voice filled with such venom, especially when it was directed at the one person who meant more to him than life itself, but adrenaline was flooding through his veins and he knew he was losing control. She was standing up and backing away from him, fearing what he was going to do.

"Connor, I think you need..." Abby began, as Connor grabbed at her wrists.

"I'll tell you what I need!" he growled, pulling her towards him. She resisted at first, then she caught something in his darkened eyes. His anger had become something else; pure unadulterated lust. Connor's mouth moved over hers to steal it as his hands began to move roughly over her body, firmly kneading her breasts; sliding into her blouse and under her bra to discover already hard nipples beneath. A deep moan escaped Abby's lips, a sound that neither recognised. This was moving into something unknown for them. Their unions had previously been about love, or comfort, but this...

His mouth travelled to her neck; teeth on her skin sending sharp sensations through both of them. Abby threw her head back as he moved lower still, tearing at her blouse and her bra to release her breasts and taking a nipple between his teeth. Connor let out what sounded like a growl as he felt Abby's body respond to his every touch. This was so unlike him; he was usually the more passive one, but the way Abby was reacting to this sent a thrill of excitement through him – he would definitely have to vent his anger more often!

He looked down at Abby through half closed eyes, relieved to see the look of fear had disappeared and had been replaced by one of animal lust and need. Her hands moved swiftly over him, feeling the hardness of his erection in his jeans; applying pressure as she felt the length of him through the material. Opening his eyes wide, Connor shook his head and pushed her hand away with authority. He was in charge here, and he was going to decide when she could have him. With a loud moan, he tugged at the zip on her jeans and pulled them down, then pushed aside the thin fabric of her underwear with such a force Abby stumbled backwards and ended up pinned against the wall.

His fingers pushed inside her wet core, making her mewl and gasp. Connor would never tire of hearing those sounds, and he felt his cock straining against his jeans; demanding attention. He was going to wait though; this was about him taking what he wanted for a change. Without warning hesank to his knees, pushing her legs apart. Then, with one last glance up at her he buried his head between her thighs; his tongue probing at her clit. "Connor!" Abby gasped, as his tongue slid deliberately into her, replacing his fingers. She grabbed a fistful of his hair as she pushed herself against his mouth, encouraging him in deeper. When he felt her muscles beginning to ripple around him, he pulled away and stood up. He was going to deny her complete satisfaction for the moment and draw this out just a little longer.

Connor grabbed her face; pulling her into him and kissed her hard. She could taste herself on his tongue, on his lips; so sweet that she couldn't help but moan out loud once more. Her eyes pleaded with him to give her what she so desperately desired. Connor knew what that look was and grinned briefly before spinning her round to face away from him, pushing her hard against the wall again.

"Please..." she moaned softly as he moved in close behind her, his hot breath in her ear.

"Please what?..." He murmured. His hands grabbed her hips, his nails digging into her flesh, his breathing hard and fast. Pausing for just a moment, he yanked at his zipper and finally released his achingly hard erection and pressed the tip against the small of her back.

Abby pushed back onto him; spreading her legs wide, enticing him. "Fuck me..." she breathed out heavily.

Unable to hold back any more, Connor pushed himself firmly inside her as Abby began to rock her hips back and forth. She was used to his size, but it felt like he was stretching her wider than usual, filling her deeper than she'd known before. He began to thrust himself deeper into her, the tip of his cock massaging her and making her gasp, whilst his hand reached round to rub her solid clit.

The air filled with the sounds of their pleasure and lust as he fucked her faster, picking up the pace dramatically. Connor grabbed her hair and pulled her head back towards him so he could kiss her fiercely once more. With that she dissolved into a deeply intense orgasm, becoming almost boneless in Connor's strong embrace whilst her internal muscles convulsed around him. This prompted a deep throaty growl from him as he slammed into her hard; skin slapping against skin.

Finally, Connor felt his hips jerk involuntarily and he tightened his grip on Abby's hips as he gave a hard thrust and released into her. "Abby!" he sobbed, his anger and adrenaline washing away as he filled her willing body.

Panting and breathing heavily they remained joined together for some minutes; their bodies damp with sweat and passion. He brushed her hair out of the way and softly kissed the nape of her neck, tongue lingering against her skin as he gently slid his softening cock out. Abby turned to face him and let her fingertips trace tenderly across his cheeks. This time he didn't push them away, just allowed his own hand to rest on hers and look deep into her eyes.

"I love you." Abby whispered, pressing her lips softly against his forehead, then to the tip of his nose. As she was about to kiss his mouth, he placed his fingers to her lips and then pulled her into a searing kiss.

"Love you too." he whispered back. He suddenly felt exhausted; all that aggression and passion was hard work. He slumped to the bed, pulling Abby with him and they tangled together wrapping the duvet around them. Warm, safe, happy, together.


End file.
